Their Child?
by starry-eyed-torchwood-lover
Summary: Gwen's marriage is at breaking point, Jack's there to comfort her, but when something comes through the rift, it's about to change their whole lives. How will Rhys react, and can Jack and Gwen get control and get through it together? chapter 12 up now.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't seem to finish any stories of mine cos i keep coming up with new idea's. As some of you may know my dad past away a few months ago so i've not been writing a lot but i'm going to try and update a lot more cos writing makes me happy lol. I hope you enjoy this story. Please R&R. Xx**

Gwen slowly entered the hub through the cog door. She felt crap after yet another argument with Rhys. They were becoming more and more frequent and Gwen was beggining to doubt her marriage.

"Good morning Gwen" Ianto said chirpily.

"No it isn't actually" She replied glumly. She trodded off to her desk and slumped down on the chair. A few minutes later she felt two strong warm hands settle on her shoulders and she instantly relaxed.

"Morning Jack" Gwen sighed.

"Morning. What's wrong?" He asked her. He could tell something wasn't right from the moment she walked in.

"Nothing, just a bit tired is all" She replied quickly.

"Don't lie Gwen I know you well enough by now" He told her. "If it's something that you don't wanna tell me just say but I know somethings wrong" He finished. She thought for a minute before sighing. She knew he'd find out some way so she just told him the basic of it.

"Just Rhys problems is all"

"Should have guessed really" He murmered. Just then she burst into tears. He swiftly turned her around and pulled her into a loving embrace. "Hey, come on don't cry Gwen. Shhh" He soothed.

"I'm sorry it's just I don't... Oh forget it. This is the last thing you need to be thinking about. I won't get you involved" She sighed.

"Gwen, you're upset. Thats the last thing I want. Just tell me please" He begged her.

"It's just, things with Rhys are so bad lately, i'm really starting to doubt if I made the right choice on my wedding day. Maybe all the havoc and turmoil was a sign of what was to come." As much as it was all distressing to her, Jack couldn't help but feel happy that she was beggining to see a bad side of that prick she called her husband. He didn't know why but Jack hated Rhys. It was obvious that Rhys hated him too because of all the jealousy and attempts to get Gwen to quit Torchwood. It seemed to Jack like Rhys was controlling Gwen. And that angered him to the soul.

"Why, what's he been doing?" Jack edged for more details of Rhys' behaviour.

"He's...He's so controlling. It's constant arguing and he's always saying bad stuff about Torchwood, and you, and trying to get me to leave. I'm sick of it. He argue's for no reason and it's like he uses you as an excuse cos there's nothing else for him to be mad at and he knows it." Gwen sighed. She just wanted to tell Jack everything and get it off her chest. She knew Jack would listen to her.

"Look how bout we get a cup of coffee and go out and get some fresh air. And if you want you can explain things more to me. Yeah?" Jack asked. Gwen smiled warmly.

"Yeah" She whispered. Jack smiled back and kissed her on the cheek. He held it there a bit longer than needed as a wave of emotion coursed through them. He suddenly pulled away and tried to forget about it. A slight blush tinted Gwen's cheek's and Jack found her even more irresistible. He quickly walked up to the board room.

"Ianto, me and Gwen are just nipping out to get some coffee and something to eat. You want anything?" Jack shouted.

"No i'm ok thanks i'm just on the phone to melissa. I'll keep an eye on the computers" He replied. And with that They went off. Jack was glad Ianto had found Melissa. He was proud of Ianto for some reason. He knew that both him and Ianto were happier apart. Ianto had settled down with his new girlfriend and Jack...well Jack was still alone, it dawned on him, because as much as he truly loved Gwen they still weren't a couple and Gwen was married whether they were having problems or not. Jack pushed his thoughts to the side and walked towards the coffee shop with Gwen wrapped in his arms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok, bye sweetheart. Love you too. Ok cya bye love love love" Ianto said down the phone "Bye" He whispered. He closed his phone and smiled to himself. He was totally besotted. Completely smitten. He was most deffinately in love. He went down the stairs to the computers. He had to admit it was harder managing things with Tosh and Owen gone.

They'd gone off on there honeymoon for FOUR weeks after there beautiful ceramony At the small church in the welsh countryside. Ianto thought they were extreamly lucky, if not spoilt that most couples have two weeks honeymoon and they got four. But he didn't mind the idea of him and Mel getting married and jetting off for four weeks. His mind started to run away with itself about marriage and Mel in a wedding dress when the alarms started to go off. Rift alert. He grabbed his comm and called for Jack.

"Jack we've got a rift spike. Can you hear me?" He asked through the earpiece.

"Yeah I hear you Ianto. Where's it coming from?" Jack replied.

"The garage round the corner from where you are now. It's in the far left corner from the looks of it. It's stationary at the moment."

"Ok we're heading there now Ianto" And with that Jakckand Gwen set off running.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Jack and Gwen arrived there they saw a small figure hudled in the corner. It wasn't moving at all. They cautiously walked up to it and Jack pulled back the blanket ,on top, swiftly and held his gun forward only to pull back again when he saw the figure of an unconcious human girl, age of about 6 to 7 years old. Gwen stepped forward and quickly checked the girls pulse. It was faint but it was there. Jack picked her up just as they heard the screaching of tyres outside and Ianto ran in, his gun 

held up. He saw what it was and returned his gun to its holder and walked towards them with a quizzical look.

"It looks like a human girl 'bout six, seven years old." Gwen shrugged. "She's got a pulse but faint so we'll need to get her back to the hub straight away. Come on" She walked out the doors and climbed into the back. Jack followed her and placed the little girl on Gwen's lap and climbed into the drivers seat with Ianto in passenger.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They arrived a the Hub and swiftly set about routine of hooking her up to a machine to help her breath and took some blood test to make sure she was human.

After mant hours waiting for test results and recording and comparing things, Gwen sat at the side of the medical bed waiting for the girl to wake up. She looked closely at her when the girl suddenly woke up. The first thing that jumped out at Gwen was a pair of dazzling ice blue eyes.

"mummy?" The little girl whispered. Gwen was taken aback.

"I don't think so sweetie no" Gwen replied. "Where are you from?" She asked her.

"Wales Cardiff. You know that mummy you live here too" The little girl giggled. She had a lop sied goofy grin. The girl suddenly leaped from the bed and dived into Gwne's arms giving her a tight hug.

"I missed you mummy. I had a really bad dream. I thought I was on fire. I was burning and there was lots of orange light. But its ok now cos it was just a dream and your here now" The little girl smiled cutely. Gwen couldn't help but smile too no matter how bedazzled she was.

"Look sweetie, I think you may be a little confused because i'm n-"

"DADDY!!" The little girl screamed. She ran forward and jumped into a very shocked Jack's arms.

"Wha-" Jack was so shocked he didn't know what to say. The little girl jumped back down to the floor.

"Mummy, Daddy where are we, this isn't our house you silly billy's. Are we lost?" She giggled looking from Jack to Gwen and back again. No matter how conused they were, this little girl had and infectious smile because Jack and Gwne both started laughing. Gwen finally composed herself and knelt down in front of the little girl.

"Look honey, your really cute, but obviously your a little bit confused because we're not your mummy and daddy" Gwen said softly. They little girl started to cry suddenly and ran towards Jack who picked her up.

"Look, she obviously doesn't know who or where she is at the moment but it's probs not a good idea to tell her we're not her parent's if she adamant we are at the moment" Jack whispered. Gwen smiled apologetically.

"Ill let you deal with her then seeing as your so good" Gwen stuck her tongue between her teeth and giggled slightly before walking off. Leaving Jack once again mesmerized by this beautiful woman. He 

quickly snapped back to the problem in hand. He decided he liked this little girl. She reminded him of someone.

"Ok, so whats your name sweetie?" He asked her. The little girl looked up to him with a wierd expression.

"It's Rosie you silly billy. You should know you named me" The little girl laughed. Jack smiled widely.

Gwen was looking from around the corner in the distance and couldn't help but smile at Jack with the little girl.

"And what year is it right now?" Jack asked Rosie.

"2015. Nearly 2016 because it's November and we've only got Christmas month before the next year comes! Rosie smiled with her tongue between her teeth.

Jack's mind suddenly clicked. If she was from the future by seven years, and she was about 6 years old.

_Maybe..._

**So there you have the first chapter of my new story. Did anyone fall for the little bit about Tosh and Owen. Did anyone think they'd died before I added the little cute bit in. Cos if it was up to me they wouldn't be dead and would deffo be happily married now lol. Please review I hoped you liked it. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is the second chapter of my story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here it is...**

Gwen was sat on the sofa flicking through her _heat_ magazine when she heard a high pitched scream and saw Rosie running at her, and then jump on the sofa next to her.

"Helllooooo mummy. Are you ok?" Rosie asked sweetly. Gwen just couldn't get used to being called mummy. She was still certain that it was impossible for her and Jack to be this little girls parent's. Just then Jack walked through and came and sat on the other side of the sofa next to Rosie.

"Hellllooooooo daddy" Rosie giggled. Jack started to chuckle. Rosie jumped down off the sofa and started to run around again, almost tripping Ianto and Melissa up as they entered the hub via the cog door.

"Hiya Mel" Gwen said casually trying to ignore the sound of the young child whizzing round and giggling. She wondered if this was what women with post-natal depression felt like. She couldn't exactly say this was the same thing but it was similar. But still she insisted to herself she wasn't her mum.

"Woah, ha who's that little tike? Oh wait is that what you were on a bout Ian when you said gwen's kid?" Mel said quickly.

"Who's to say she is my kid?" Gwen shot out quickly everyone looked up to her quickly.

"What. I really can't imagine the fact that me and Jack would have a kid together. It's impossible. I'm married" Gwen defended herself quickly. Ianto caught the hurt look on Jack's face and felt sorry for him. But he figured this was something for Gwen and Jack to sort out and with that he and Mel walked off quickly.

Gwen sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked round at Jack and instantly felt bad

"Sorry Jack it's just-"

"Don't be" Jack said and walked off.

"Daddy wait for me, I want to come with you" Rosie said running after him. Jack stopped and turned. He bent down and picked Rosie up before walking off again.

Gwen slumped down on the sofa and started to weep. She had never felt so confused in her life. Just then the image of ice blue eyes popped into her head.Jack. And then followed by the dark brunette hair and pale complexion. _Her._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mummy" Rosie called through the hub. "Daddy says i'm staying with you in a place where your staying at the moment cos he needs to stay here and do some work" She said innocently.

"Errr. Well we'll have to talk about it me and your daddy first" She replied. She smiled down at the cute little girl.

"Oh, and my daddy told me that its 2008. He says that i've come through a magical time machine like the one in my bed time story that he tells me. He says thats why you didn't recognise me. Because i'm not born. How silly is that. But I don't mind. It's ok. The mummy and daddy I know tells me all bouts this stuff. They say i'm very smart for my age. But you are still my mummy and daddy right?. Right?" Rosie continued.

"Right" Gwen smiled. That made the load a little bit easier. "How about we go get something to eat then we talk about where your staying for the night." Gwen suggested. Rosie's face lit up.

"Can we get maccie D's pwease" Rosie jumped up and down excitedly.

"Sure" Gwen giggled. She really was her daughter.

Jack walked through the door to see Rosie sat on Gwen's knee and the pair laughing. He instantly smiled at the picture perfect sight. He was becoming sloppy he thought to himself.

**Ok, slightly smaller chapter this time. But its really late and I just wanted to write some more to the story cos I really like it lol. I do have a plot planned in my head but if you have any idea's that you think might be good please let me know and i might see if I can fit it in. Please R&R. Much appreciated. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this is the third chapter of my new fic. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R.xx P.S I can't have a Torchwood fic without the Doctor can I. So here he is lol x**

3 Days Later

The soft sound of the TARDIS buzzing, gradually got louder and louder until the blue box fully materialized in the middle of the Hub. The Doctor Sountered out followed by Rose.

"Where's the Captain?!" The Doctor shouted to a shocked Ianto.

"Ermm, erm..." He pointed up to Jack's office without finishing his sentence. He didn't know what to Say. As the doctor Walked past he threw the keys at Ianto.

"There you go chauffeur. But...Don't try and re-park it cos there's no chance of her moving for you" The doctor chuckled. "Just take a peak. If your shocked now...Just you wait" The doctor giggled before he and Rose walked up to Jack's office. The two of them waited for a moment while Ianto walked into the TARDIS, before they heard a loud thud. Rose held her hand out to the doctor expectantly. He handed over a 20 pond note, and she stuck her tongue between her teeth and giggled.

"Told ya some one would faint" She said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The doctor pushed Jack's door open to be greeted with a huge amount of laughter and noise. His first thoughts were that jack was having another Orgy, but then he realised that with him were a young woman with dark brunette hair and a small child with the same hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Doctor!" Jack shouted jumping up and hugging him. He saw a flash of blonde come from behind the door and couldn't move when he saw Rose stud there. She smiled widely at him.

"Hello Jacky boy!" She giggled. Jack leapt forward and hugged her tightly as did she in return.

"But...How...How did..."He was stuck for words. Last he knew was that Rose was trapped on an Alternate universe.

"Well, long story. We'll explain later other chips shall we?" Rose laughed. Jack's smile just grew.

"Yeah. Oh erm, I expect you've seen One fifth of the team already. Ianto Jones. Torchwood Tea boy, receptionist, and..oh many other jobs that he does as well as clean up after us. Ha" Jack said to the doctor and Rose.

"Yeah. He's unconscious at the moment in the TARDIS. You know they always pass out aty first sight and all that" Rose replied.

"Ha. Well, so this is Gwen Cooper, Police liaison, Deputy leader and the heart of Torchwood"Jack continued speaking very very highly rose realised. She saw that young boy love glint in Jack's eye that she'd hardly ever seen. But she knew it.

"And then there's Tosh and Owen who are on honeymoon at this moment in time. They're are the Torchwood technology specialist, with a brain to challenge yours Doctor" Jack laughed, making the Doctor give him the dead eye. "And our very own twat." He finally finished.

"Aww. That's not very nice. How come you call him the twat?" Rose asked. Jack just laughed.

"Cos he's the one who orders pizza under the name of Torchwood." Gwen said from behind them.

"Bit of a twat then, considering that Torchwood is a top secret special ops foundation" The doctor remarked. Rose looked round at Gwen and noticed the little girl next to Gwen who was playing contently with some brick 'a' brack.

"Who's this then?" Rose asked nodding towards the young child.

"That's Rosie. My daughter." Jack replied. Jack knew that he was going to have his ears bust any minute. Rose let out a high pitched scream that must have definitely woken Ianto up.

"Oh my goddd! You've got a daughter!! And she's named after me!" Rose screamed. Jack laughed.

"Well we didn't actually name her after you. And well, she's not actually ours, well she is just not in this time. Time loop or something" Jack replied.

"Wait. What'd you mean 'Ours'?"The doctor asked.

"She's my daughter too" Gwen said. She stood up and joined the rest of them.

"Oooh."Rose said. "Jacky boy what have you been getting up to behind closed doors." She laughed.

"Nothing" Gwen replied. "Because it hasn't happened yet. We weren't even together when Rosie ended up here. But obviously it does happen. "Gwen said. Rose smiled. She could tell Gwen felt awkward about the whole thing.

"Ah. Are you together now?" Rose asked. Gwen shook her head.

"I'm married" She replied. She caught a glance across at Jack and saw his sad looking face. She looked back at Rose. Rose smiled at her apologetically.

"Drink anyone?" Gwen asked, smiling at Rose so she knew that she was fine.

"Yes please" Both Rose and the Doctor said. "No thankyou" Jack said. He looked away and turned towards The doctor.

"Ok" And with that she started to walk towards the door. Rosie jumped up and ran after her. "Wait for me mummy I want a drink pwease" She said. Gwen truned around and picked her up before carrying on to the door. She turned to Rose. "You coming Rose? I can show you around the hub if you want while the Doctor and Jack catch up." She said. Rose smiled and followed them out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So... Whats going on between you and Jack?"Rose edged.

"Nothing. I'm married" Gwen repeated.

"But what about Rosie. Surely you and Jack most have a relationship. Or was it a one night stand sort a thing you think?" She asked her. Gwen shrugged her shoulders.

"That's the future. All I know is that I'm married and I don't want to give it up if there's a chance that itwas just a one nighter thing" Gwen told Rose.

"Have you asked Rosie what you guys are like in her time?" Rose carried on.

"Yeah. She says that we're living together and that we're married. But it just can't imagine me and Jack like that. I mean you know what Jack's like don't ya?. He doesn't do domestic." Gwen sighed.

"Well. I don't know. But I know he can change. If he's in love than he acts like a whole new person. It totally changes his life style. I really think that he's left his time agent times behind him" Rose reassured her. Gwen smiled.

"Maybe."

"I also have a little brother called John, Rose" Rosie suddenly said.

"Wha-" Gwen screeched, shocked.

"Yeah, and mummy's pregnant again. Daddy says that they've got another little me or Johnny on the way. But he says they'll never replace us and that we're all as special." Rosie smiled gleefully.

"Are you serious?" Gwen breathed. Rosie just nodded her head un aware of her mums sudden lack of breath. Rose saw her face go pale and ran over to her grabbing a glass of water.

"Hey! Breath! Drink!" She yelled. Gwen gulped all the water down and spun round.

"I need some paracetamol and some alchohol" Gwen gasped. And with that she walked hastily out of the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack and the doctor were sat down talking about numerous things when Gwen stormed in with Rose and Rosie hot on her heels.

Gwen stormed over to where Jack was sitting and before he knew what was happening she gave him an almighty slap across the face.

Jack held his cheek in his hand in shock.

"What was that for?!" He shrieked.

"For being a sex mad bastard you stupid prick" Gwen shot at him before walking straight out passed a giggling Rose and Rosie. Jack shot them the dead eye.

"Wha...What did I do?" Jack asked bewildered.

"Don't ask" Rose chuckled before her and Rosie fell in a heap of laughter on the floor.

**Ok, so a bit of a daft chapter there. yay for Rose and the doctor!. Awww, does anyone feel sorry for Jack? Lol. Please review and i'll get the next chapter up sharpish. Thnakyou xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here's the 4****th**** chapter. Woah how time flies when your on a computer lol. Hope you enjoy it xx p.s you know the drill. Please R&R XX**

Gwen felt the beating sun shine down on her as she walked out of the tourist office. She saw Jack and Rosie holding hands not far in front and set off to go with them towards the bay. Suddenly Rhys walked straight in front of her.

"Where the fuck have you been Gwen?" Rhys hissed at her. Jack, not far infront heard Gwen's name and turned round and saw Rhys. At first he wasn't going to go to them because there would be too many questions about Rosie but then he heard him full on shouting and swearing at Gwen, who looked increasingly upset, so walked over, to try and see what was happening.

"You know what Gwen, fuck you. Your a slut. I'm not stupid. You've been away for 3 days, not one word off you and-" He stopped and turned to Jack.

"Should have guessed. Prince Charming comes and saves you. You make me sick." Rhys growled.

"Nice to see you to Rhys" Jack replied smutly. Although he couldn't really say that it was much of a pleasure to see that bastard.

"Mummy why is that man shouting at you?" Rosie asked. _Shit _ Jack thought.

"Shh" Jack said quickly trying to shut the little girl up.

"Don't shush me daddy you silly billy" She replied with a stern look on her face.

"Oh, how fucking sweet! Jack and Gwen, mummy and daddy! Who the fuck is she?" He shouted.

"Don't shout at her!" Gwen balled. It was the first time she'd spoke for a while.

"It's to do with Torchwood Rhys just a miss understanding she's confused. Don't get into it. I'll be home tonight but I need to get back to work. Cya" And with that they walked off.

After they got a safe distance, Jack turned to her. "Why did you say that in front of her?" He asked. He could see by Rosie face, and quietness that she was deeply hurt by her mothers comment.

"What was I meant to say. If he knew he'd leave me" She replied.

"Wouldn't be such a bad thing" Jack mumbled quietly.

"It would be to me!" She shouted back at him.

"Look, Gwen. In the not too distant future we've got a daughter together. Doesn't that make you think that maybe your not gunna be with him in the future. Maybe you should let go now?" He replied.

"Maybe she's mine and Rhys' daughter" She was clutching a straw here.

"And why on earth would you convince your daughter that I was her father if Rhys was!?. Tell her that Rhys was her father when I was, yeah maybe. If we'd had a drunken fumble but come on Gwen face it!" He told her.

"Well maybe she's your daughter from a quicky, and she was left on your door step and so you raised her think I was her mother." She really was desperate now.

"The only way you'd let me do that was if we were together, so you again wouldn't be with Rhys. Oh and just to state the obvious, she's the spitting image of you apart from _my_ blue eyes!" He began to raise his voice. Gwen was defeated. She looked down at the innocent little girl, dragged into such a complicated life. She sighed, knowing Jack was right.

"Yeah you're right. I'm sorry" She said. Jack wrapped his arm round her. Some how while arguing they'd managed to walk to the bay and Rosie was now playing happily on the wooden docks.

Jack looked down into Gwen's eyes. They both instinctively moved closer and before they knew it there lips had locked in a soft passionate kiss. After a few seconds they pulled away and stared lovingly at each other. They looked round to see Rosie near the waters edge splashing the water. They walked towards her.

"Rosie come away from the waters edge" Gwen called. She didn't listen. "Rosie come on. Be careful." Jack walked hastily forward but before he had chance to get there Rosie lost balance and fell into the deep water and disappeared. Jack ran to the edge and didn't see her surface so jump straight in after her.

"Rosie!!" Gwen screamed. Panic struck straight away, and she ran to the edge, praying for them both to come up safely. A few seconds later there was a huge splash and a soaked Jack raised above the water with a spluttering Rosie.

"Oh my god. Thankgod!" Gwen breathed. She helped pull Rosie onto the side and held her in her arms as Jack pulled himself out. A concerned elderly couple walked past and offered them a towel.

"Here you go, wrap her in this. Oh the poor child" They cooed. Gwen smiled gratefully as Jack wrapped Rosie up tight. He sat her on his knee and held her tight to his chest.

"Don't you ever do that again" Jack scolded her, but inside he was just so grateful she was ok.

"Listen to us in future Rosie" Gwen said softly. "You scared the hell out of us"

The old couple stayed a few minutes before heading off again.

"Keep the towel dear. It's chilly out here"

"Thankyou" Gwen said gratefully and with that they headed off leaving the three of them sat on the edge of the bay.

After 10 minutes or so, they stood up and had a slow walk back to the Hub, with Jack holding Rosie in one arm, and holding Gwen's hand in his free hand. Gwen looked up at Jack and Rosie and smiled to herself. She liked the idea of a perfect family and all thoughts of wanting to stay with Rhys disappeared. Jack looked at Gwen and she leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his. They stayed like that until they got into the hub.

**Ok, was that just slushy or what! Lol. I really enjoyed writing that chapter cos it was just such a normal family moment. My mum sed me and my brother both did something like that when we **

**were young. He fell in a smimming pool and I fell in the big wide sea. Luckily my dad fished us out with his hands lol. Ok i'll stop chuntering about random crap now and let you review lol. Im like that frog off the futurma trailer on the Simpsons film . review! Review! eyes swirl around in dodgy patterns im blabbering again. Bye xx lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay!! 5****th**** chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed including:**

**Bad2wolf2mcgee, lauraj01, mustlovecoffee3, Perfect Pirate Captain, LadyGwen31391, Flowerfairy30, AnnaTW and tvnut luvs daleks.**

**I've decided that for a a bit of time now, i'm putting all other stories on standby and concentrating on this one cos its by far my fave. What bout you? Lol. I've got some great idea's lined up (hopefully you agree) and ive also got a real good ending for it. And if you like it, and you can request this in your reviews, i will do a sequel that ive got planned. But i'll only do it if at the end you want me too. So please say in the review if you'd like me to carry it on. Enjoy xx**

"Please please can we take her out? She's cute. I want to be like the perfect auntie" Tosh begged Gwen.

"Yeah you and Ianto both" Owen barked.

"Actually, I believe Rosie names us as UNCLE Ianto and Auntie Mel." Ianto shot back.

"Yeh yeh , whatever tea boy." He replied. Ianto groaned and went off in a huff.

"I don't know Tosh, I don't exactly trust Owen with her, and I don't think you'll want to go alone. Remember what happened yesterday. Jack had to dive in after her" Gwen said, referring to the incident at the docks.

"Yeah and believe me. It was very cold. I was freezing my nuts off" Jack pegged in as he walked through

"Watch what you're saying in front of Rosie, Jack" Gwen scolded him. Jack made an 'o' shape with his mouth and slapped her arse as he walked past. She shot round and hit him on the arm.

"I meanit_!" _She told him.He laughed as he walked off.

"Well what if Ianto came with me.?" Tosh asked.

Gwen wrinkled her nose a bit in thought before answering."Ok. But if you're taking her now then you can get her something to eat" Gwen said. Tosh smiled and went and grabbed their coats.

-

"Jack?" Gwen called through the hub. It was empty apart from them as once Tosh and Ianto had gone, Owen had decided to go and relax at the pub, with little or no activity going on.

"Jack?" she shouted again. There was no answer so she went into his office to search the CCTV. When she looked she saw him in the cells. He was leaning over a table up against the wall, in front of the cells and from his position, she had a clear view of his arse. And she had to admit. _It was a good arse_.

With that she decided to get her own back so she quietly walked down the concrete stairs and walked up behind him. He had yet to notice her presence so she slapped him hard on the arse.

"Ah. Miss Cooper. If it's games you wanna play, I'd be happy to oblige" He smirked. She gave him a half hearted pout before starting to giggle.

"No just getting my own back" She teased.

"Yeah, so if I do this..." He leant forwards and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Their lips locked and they stayed there for a few minutes before Gwen was in desperate need of air. He continued again. "Does that mean you'll kiss me back to get your own back" His smirk was almost unbearable and she wanted to pounce on him there, but she held it back and simply replied.

"No, you're ok. I'll let you go on that" And she walked out wagging her hips slightly, to make him drool. Not one to take a hint Jack went after her and pulled her back by her arm.

"I'm disappointed Gwen. You give up too easily" He grinned. This only made Gwen want to tease him more.

"Oh dear, I guess you'll have to punish me _later_" She replied, knowing full well that later either Rosie would be with them or Gwen would be at the flat with Rhys.

"Or I could just punish you now" Jack said deeply, his throat lined with lust, not willing to give up the fight. With that he grabbed her with both arms and pushed her up against the wall. Savaging her lips with his own. She immediately responded and automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. They started to shed each other of clothes but only got as far as Jacks braces and her Jacket when her phone went off. She pulled her phone out while still being held up in the air. Jack was nuzzling the nape of her neck, so realising it was Rhys, Gwen saved the trouble of trying to talk to him and letting out a load moan because of Jack arousing her, she decided the safe option was to decline. With that Jack took her lips again, want and need being pummelled into the kiss. Gwen dropped her phone as she gasped, causing it to smash on the ground.

They soon made their way into Jacks office and he sat her on his desk as he started to undo the buttons of her shirt. He pulled it off revealing her lacy, deep purple bra. Minutes later Gwen was stripped to her very revealing underwear and Jack only had on his trousers, with his braces, shirt and tee shirt discarded on the floor.

Gwen was gasping for air as Jack was working his way from Gwen's lips to top of her breast when the cog door rolled open. They both snapped their heads up to see who had entered the hub. Not seeing anyone there or hearing anything they both went into alert mode. Gwen quickly pulled her jeans on and threw her shirt on without bothering to fasten it. She grabbed her gun ready. Jack did the same with his shirt and got hold of his Webley. They both went out of the door and descended the stairs guns at the ready. When they got to the bottom, they split up. One going towards the invisible lift and the other towards the cog door.

Gwen walked up towards the door when she heard a noise come from the desks. Sure enough she turned around and saw a very drunk looking Owen sprawled out underneath his desk.

"Jack, over here its Owen. He's drunk" Gwen called out. Kneeling down at his side to turn him around. A few seconds after Jack came up behind her and helped her get Owen on to the med bay bed.

"Oooh, naugsthy. Oo twooooo" Owen murmered drunkenly."Beensh avingsha romps ares oo" He finished before letting his head fall again. Gwen guessed he was saying something on the lines of them being naughty and having a romp. Which was right. That was probably apparent from then being half dressed. Jack stifled a laugh when he saw the state of Owen.

"Now thats why you don't go drinking alone" Jack said.

"What cos you turn into a sad bastard like him" Gwen retorted also holding back a laugh.

**Ok there you go, another chapter, done. Plz R&R. Let me know what you think. Bit of action there from Jack/gwen lol. Reviews all get cookies xx :**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and to LadyGwen31291 who was on the same wave length as me with where the story is going lol. Hope you enjoy xx**

The hub was filled with noise and bustle. Ianto was with Mel in the boarding room, probably making out. Owen was tidying away the med bay. Stranded items like knifes and scissors were a no no, with Rosie around. Jack was with Rosie, in the main part of the hub playing a game of hangman with her, and Gwen and Tosh were in a nice secluded spot to have some girly chat.

"So, I still can't believe it. You and Jack have got a kid together. I mean I'd just come from my honeymoon with Owen, which by the way was the best time of my life. ever." Tosh blushed slightly. "And we come in to find, Barbie's and pink all over the place. Jack really seems to have taken to her doesn't he" Tosh smiled. Gwen nodded.

"Yeah, he has. At first I got to admit I really didn't really feel good bout the whole thing. All I thought was, she's not my daughter and i'm going to lose Rhys. I didn't see the real picture. But now I have and..."Gwen faded away and blushed.

"And now you've fallen in love" Tosh finished, with a grin on her face.

"I never said that" Gwen protested , but she couldn't deny it. She was in love with Captain Jack Harkness.

"But you know it's true Gwen. I see that look he gives you, and how you react. How you blush crimson when he winks at you. It's so obvious."Tosh giggled. "I remember how I used to be with Owen, like a little school girl with a crush. I couldn't look him in the eye as i'd blush. But it felt so good." Tosh started to day dream.

"Yeah well i've never had a little school girl crush on Jack. No way. It's not even like that. I just think that Rosie has brought us together. And when she goes we'll probably go back to how we were."She sighed. Tosh wasn't having any of it.

"But what about Rosie. You'll have to get pregnant with Rosie so you've got to be together."Tosh said.

"One-nighter" Gwen said matter of factly.

"Why are you putting a downer on things. Now answer me truthfully, do you love Jack?" Tosh stared her down. Gwen looked away and her answer was all but a whisper. "Yes"

"Well then. Plus you'll have two more kids after that." Gwen groaned loudly. She was not looking forward to that. One day of pregnancy had worn her down on her wedding day to Rhys. How would she cope with nine months.

"Owen told me that you and Jack were making out last night." Tosh nudged her and gave her a sly smile before laughing. Gwen joined in.

"Yeah so." She blushed bright red. Just then Jack came up behind Gwen and kissed her on her cheek.

"Looks like Rosie's found a new best friend" Jack winked at her and nodded his head over to Tosh and Rosie.

"Auntie Tosh can you take me to the park again please. But Uncle Ianto was boring so he doesn't have to come" Rosie giggled.

Gwen had heard Jack say something but she didn't know what. She was lost in a sweet daze as she felt Jack's hot breath on her neck. It made her tingle. And then that wink. Oh that flirtatious wink of Jack's that made any woman, or man, swoop. She admitted it. She really was head over heels in love with this man.

"Huh?" She looked up startled. He let out a low laugh, and kissed the soft sweet skin on the nape of her neck.

"Never mind Gwen" And with one final kiss to her cheek he left. Gwen stayed motionless for a few seconds before snapping out of it and making her way up to Ianto for some coffee.

-

When she got into the room, Jack, Mel and Ianto were all sat down laughing at something. As she walked over to the coffee jug she caught his eye again and he flashed her one of his greatest smiles. She felt her legs shake but managed to turn away and walk in a straight line to the jug. When she poured herself a cup she inhaled it deeply, trying to get rid of the headache that was starting to develop. She took a seat at the boarding room table with the others and held her head in her hands.

"You ok Gwen?" Jack asked. Concern lacing his words. She half heartedly looked up.

"Yeah. Just a real bad headache is all" She smiled sweetly at him before putting her head down again.

"I'm sure Jack can _bang_ it out of you" Mel murmured causing her and Ianto to laugh while Jack secretly smirked. Oh how he'd like to.

Gwen's head shot up and she gave Mel one of her dirtiest looks that it almost burnt Mel who quickly held her hands up in a sort of surrender way. She looked across at Jack who had his hand over his mouth trying to hide the smirk that grew on his face.

"And don't even try to hide that smirk Harkness. I know you fucking better than that" She snarled at him. She wasn't meaning it in a nasty way. But she had to admit, at the moment she wasn't feeling her best.

-

She was sat at her desk typing something on her computer when she heard Rosie run in behind her.

"Mummy, Daddy! Mummy, daddy!" Luckily Gwen's headache had cleared. The last thing she wanted to do was snap at Rosie, so that was good. She swung round in her chair as Rosie jumped into her lap. They heard a clattering of shoes on the metal stairs and saw Jack walk down. He quickly studied Gwen's behaviour and didn't think she was in a mood anymore so thought it safe to go over.

"Hey!" He replied to Rosie.

"Mummy, Daddy, auntie Tosh bought me an ice cream and a liccle pink camera" She squeeled. She held up a small hello kitty camera that looked rather cute. Gwen smiled.

"Hey that's nice. What flavour ice cream did you have?" She asked her daughter.

"Chocolate!" The little girl hummed. Both Gwen and Jack laughed.

"That's my favourite" They said in unison. They both looked at each other before Gwen giggled shyly, and Jack just smiled at her.

"Mummy, when you've finished on your computer, can me you and daddy go to the beach and get chips?" The little girl asked.

"Well I don't know" She said. She should really get back to her flat to see Rhys. Not happy with her mum's answer Rosie turned to her daddy and showed him her cutest puppy dog eyes. Jack laughed.

"Yeah, your mum uses those eyes on me when she wants something" Jack chuckled. Gwen snapped her head round at him. When she looked both Rosie, and now Jack were giving her the puppy eyes. How could she refuse to that.

"Fine then. Give me ten minutes" She sighed. Jack winked at her cheekily, making her blush and Rosie squealed highly.

"Yay! Chippy chip chips" She jumped up and down. And with that she ran to get her coat.

Gwen let out a deep sigh, as she finished her last sentence of her work. She felt Jack's hot breath tingle in her ear. She felt her insides melt. God he had such an effect on her.

"Stress dear?" He teased. She spun around in her chair.

"God Jack one day i'm gunna hit y-" Her sentence was cut off when his lips crashed into hers. She kissed back and he pulled away after a few seconds and grinned.

"God Jack, why do you make me feel so-"

"Special and loved? Because im good" He winked. "Thats why you love me" He chuckled. He loved winding her up. He thought she was so sexy when she was mad. But instead of getting mad, Gwen just nodded her head and reached up and caught his lips again. _I've had enough. This is what I want. Not Rhys. I need to tell him tonight. _She thought. She was sure that she was going to do it. No question.

"I'm gunna tell Rhys it's over tonight" She suddenly said. Jack was taken aback. But pleased at the same time. He nodded and smiled. He kissed her again. Only this time it was a lot more soft and caring.

"Finished?" They heard Tosh say from behind them. They both pulled back and turned around. Tosh giggled.

"This isn't an x-rated movie you know. We have children around" She tried sounding peeved but failed dismally. Rosie just giggled.

"Right. Let;s go get some chips then" Jack said. He grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled her to her feet. She stumbled and fell into him a little before straightening herself up. They grabbed their coats and the three of them walked out. Rosie stood in the middle with Jack and Gwen holding one of her hands each.

-

"So, which do you prefer? Summer or winter?" Gwen asked Jack after swallowing a mouth full of chips. She looked at him intently. He seemed to be giving it serious thought and she thought he looked quite cute. Then he ruined it with his answer.

"Tough one. I've got to decide between seeing you on the beach in a bikini. Or sat under a Christmas tree watching your face as you unwrap your lingerie" He chuckled. She slapped him on his arm playfully.

"Oi, watch it you" They had decided to ask each other random questions about each other.

"How about you?" he asked her.

"Winter" She replied. "I think it's nice and romantic, and you can get wrapped up and go out in the snow with your family" She said. Then she blushed pink as Jack smiled at her.

"Oh god, look at the time. Look, you take Rosie back to the hub, and I'll go to my flat and talk to Rhys. You know" She said to him. He smiled.

"Yeah. OK" And with that they stood up and she was about to walk off when Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her back. He put his hand to her cheek and caressed it slowly. He then leant in and pressed his head against hers. Hers eyes were closed.

"Don't worry about it yeah. Just think about what you're doing it for. Tell him the truth" At that Gwen instantly felt better. She knew that she really wanted this. To be with Jack and Rosie. She smiled and he kissed her gently on the end of her nose. She opened her eyes again and smiled at him before walking away towards her flat. Jack smiled to himself before turning around and picking a smiling Rosie up. She had been happily making a daisy chain.

"Here you go daddy. This is for you."She put it round his head and kissed him on the cheek. They walked back to the hub, waiting for Gwen to return. To Jack, life really did seem good now.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It's quite long compared to the others. Please review and I'll get the next chapter put up. Sorry if its dragging out but im pretty sure i'll get to the important part in the next chapter so plz hold on lol. Reviews will get a mention in next chapter lol. xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so it's the 7****th**** chapter. God it only seemed like yesterday I posted the first chapter lol. Hope you enjoy. Please review xx**

"Jack? Gwen back yet?" Tosh asked him shyly.

"No**" **Jack said simply. It was 4 hours ago that Gwen had gone to tell Rhys that it was over. He was beginning to think that maybe Rhys had done something but he knew that wouldn't happen. He supposed that with news that Gwen had, he needed to give them time to sort things out.

"She's probably just explaining a few things Tosh. Don't worry" He finished. And speak of the devil, just then the cog door rolled back to reveal Gwen, but Jack's face dropped when Rhys followed her in.

"Hi" Jack said bluntly to them. He turned to Gwen and she just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I wanna word with you, fucking Harkness" Rhys yelled from across the hub.

"Fine. But please don't swear we have a young child in here" Jack replied. This just aggravated Rhys even more. He stormed across the Hub.

"Alone!" He hissed at Jack. Jack obliged and led him into the boarding room.

Jack knew what was coming next as Rhys swung his left fist at him, but Jack was ready and caught his hand before it hit his face.

"Don't even start those tricks Rhys. You said you wanted to talk, now talk or get out" He said. He wasn't taking any crap from jealous _ex _husbands.

"Where do you get off nicking peoples wives eh?!" He screamed in Jack's face.

"It wasn't my decision Rhys. It was Gwen's" He replied coolly.

"Yeah but she left me for you didn't she!" He carried on yelling.

"I won't deny that but it's up to Gwen who she's with. She decided. Not me" He said sternly. This man was starting to get to Jack now.

"Now I'm going to tell you once, and once only. You've got an ultimatum. Either leave Gwen alone and let her come back with me, or I'm gunna kick your face in well and truly" Rhys hissed venomously. Jack let out a cold laugh.

"You really think that Jack's scared of that?!" Gwen stated from the door. "You wouldn't stand a chance Rhys, and even if you did, I wouldn't come back to you. I made my decision and I'm sticking with it. There's no way you can force me into anything. And threatening Jack's definitely not gunna work!" She spat.

"You're really gunna leave me for him?!" Rhys shouted. Gwen just nodded my head.

"I'm sorry Rhys but it's impossible to live with you. You're always arguing, you don't listen to me and whenever there's a problem you straight away blame it on my job" She finished.

"Because it's your fucking jobs fault. And your boss's.!"He screamed. Just then Rosie ran in.

"Stop shouting at my mummy!" She screeched. And ran over to hit him on the leg. Jack grabbed hold of her.

"Rosie, go down stairs to Tosh. I told you not to come up here" He whispered to her.

"But he's shouting at my mummy!" She cried into Jack's sleeve.

"I know it's ok. Daddy's sorting it out sweetheart" He told her.

"Now look what you've done" Gwen hissed bitterly.

"Well excuse me but i've just been told that my wife's leaving me cos she's fucking her boss!" He raised his voice higher.

"Stop swearing. I'm sorry but nothing is going to change this. We didn't work. We still don't. Me and Jack do" She sighed.

"So that's it. A divorce. For one fucking man? Who the fuck does he think he is?!" He carried on.

"I don't know but I know who I think he is. He's the father of my daughter. The man who's always been there for me when you haven't. The man who doesn't question my choices because he understands that they're _mine_. And he's the man that I've fallen in love with" Gwen sighed.

"Oh don't make me sick. He probably only wants you for your body knowing him" Rhys wasn't letting go. Why couldn't he understand that he and Gwen just weren't going to work? That by not listening to what Gwen wanted, he caused this. That sometimes people move on. That he also had to move on. These were the questions running through Gwen's mind.

"That's not true. And you do _not_ know me" Jack hissed. He was still holding onto a sobbing Rosie tightly.

"JACK! Rift spike alert!" Tosh shouted as alarms went off through the hub.

"Wha-. What's happening?!" Rhys asked.

"Rift alert. Look Rhys please just go. Don't make this hard." Gwen begged.

"No. I won't" He shouted. Just then Owen and Ianto came at either side of him and dragged him towards the cog door.

"Ok, shows over. Get lost before we shoot you" Owen snapped. They carried him out of the tourist office and Owen very politely told him to fuck of before the two of them entered the hub again.

Back inside everyone went into action. Jack went down to Tosh to see what she had found, Ianto got the car, Owen got his med kit ready just in case and Gwen was dealing with a sobbing Rosie.

"What have you got for me Tosh?" Jack asked. Authority clear in his voice.

"It's only a small object. No life sign so it's obviously not alive. Probably only need two of us." She told him.

"Ok, me and Owen will go." Jack said.

"No I'll go. I need to clear my head anyway" Gwen said from behind she walked forwards and Rosie sat down on the sofa with her Barbie doll.

"Ok. Come on Gwen cars ready." And with that, they both walked out, got into the SUV and followed where Tosh was telling them to go by inputting it into the SATnav.

"You ok?" Jack asked Gwen wearily.

"Yeah. Fine." She said, sounding fazed. Jack wasn't convinced. "Just feel a bit guilty about Rhys is all. I shouldn't have expected any less of his reaction." She sighed. Jack smiled sympathetically.

"It wasn't your fault Gwen. Things happen for a reason don't they?" He tried to encourage her.

"Do you regret it?" He asked. He was starting to panic.

"Don't be stupid Jack!" Gwen couldn't believe he'd even think that. "Look I made my decision. I want to be with you and only you. In the future we have three children. And that makes me the happiest person in the world to know that." She sighed. She smiled at him. He nodded his head at her statement. Relief running through him.

"Ok your nearly right next to it, it's just round the corner of the building where you found Rosie" Tosh said through the comm.

"Ok Tosh, we'll have a look round" And with that the pair got out of the car and searched around the area. Tosh's signal had lead them to a dead end so it oculdn't be far away. Just then something caught her eye. It looked like an envelope, so she walked towards it and picked it up.

"I found it Jack, but its just blank." She said. Then she turned it around and on the front it said. 'To, Jack and Gwen Harkness'. Gwen looked up at Jack confused, he nodded at her and she began to open it.

The leter read:

_Dear Jack and Gwen,_

_This is infact a letter from your future selves. I'm sure (or hope) that by now you have found our Daughter Rosie. She is therefore also your daughter. When we were in the time you're in now, we are well aware that we didn't see eye to eye with each other. But then something came through the rift. It was Rosie from another time. So in order to make sure that you got together and had Rosie, we in turn sent our Rosie back to you in 2008. We do not know how long this course of life has been going on for, but know that in order for you to have your Rosie, and any future children, you need to be reminded of your love. And that is why Rosie was snet back to you. To prove to you what life you could have. We hope you receive this letter, or all of time could be ruined. On the 3__rd__ of August, please take Rosie to the place where you found her and we will come and collect her. _

_You have all of this to look forward to in your time._

_All our love Jack and Gwen xx_

_P.S, Gwen, never stop believing x_

Jack turned to Gwen who looked equally surprised.

"What did she mean by that at the end?" Jack asked her.

"I have no idea. Come on let's head back and let the others know" She replied. And with tat they got back into the car, with the letter firmly in Gwen's poket and they headed off to the hub.

**Well, hope you liked it. Does the letter make sense. Dunno. I'm not very good at explaining things. Reviews and opinions? Plz plz thankya xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been ridiculously ages since my last update lol, but i have got an excuse. I really have been very very ill for the past month or so with the flu and various other things on top. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave support, especially LadyGwen who kept pushing me to update lol. I hope you all enjoy it xx**

They both jumped out of the SUV and walked to the small tourist office in silence. Things were all a bit muddled for the pair at the moment.

"You get what it was?" Tosh asked as she walked up to them.

"Yeah. It's a letter" Gwen replied handing the piece of paper over to her best friend.

"From who?" She asked.

"Us. In the future. To Gwen and Jack from Gwen and Jack" Gwen said. She laughed a little as it sounded so ridiculous.

"Weird. What does it say about Rosie?" She asked intrigued. She had really gotten to like the little girl and found it quite upsetting to think that she might be leaving. Even though she knew that Jack and Gwen would have a Rosie in their time.

"Just that it's a sort of circle in time and that we need to take her to where we found her on the 3rd of August. And some other stuff about me and Jack, you know.." Gwen replied. Tosh secretly smiled. It was about lurvee.

Suddenly the alarms went off and the whole hub was filled with loud noise, and the ground shook violently.

"Jack. JACK!! This is serious. I've got huge readings coming from two places! Wait, wait.." Tosh fiddled with her earpiece a bit. "Oh my god.." She whispered.

"What! WHAT!" Jack asked panicking.

"The radio's reporting that there's just been two huge explosion's in the area. One in the Millennium Stadium, and the other in Cardiff City Centre. Jack what're we going to do?" Tosh asked. Jack creased his forehead and put his face in his hands. He sighed before shooting his head up.

"Right, We need to get the area's safe. Tosh you stay here and keep us updated on what's happening. Owen, you and Ianto go to the city centre. Keep everyone calm and tell the police to try and corner off the main area of damage. Me and Gwen will go to the Millennium Stadium and do the same there. Gwen, can you get on the phone to the Police station? We could do with them starting to get people to safety and clearing the area now" Everyone nodded their heads and went to work. Jack knelt down by Rosie.

"Can you go and sit by Auntie Tosh and be a good girl please. This is a big thing and we need to go quickly to help people, ok?" Jack said softly to his daughter. She nodded he head, kissed him on the cheek and skipped over to Tosh.

-

The City Centre was further away so Owen and Ianto took the SUV while Jack and Gwen went in her car. They sped quickly to the Millennium Stadium. In fact Gwen drove that quick they didn't really have time to talk about anything as it only took them a couple of minutes at the most.

When they got there they jumped out of the car and squeezed through the huge crowd of worried (and maybe some just downright nosy) people, using their Torchwood ID cards to get past. When they got to where the police were all stood, Gwen expected Jack to arrogantly saunter through them all telling them to leave the real work to Torchwood, like he and Owen normally did. But he didn't. He stopped by them all and began thanking them for getting there so quickly and for cornering the main damage off. Ok maybe she was wrong. Maybe it was just Owen that was a twat. Or maybe there was more to Jack than she thought she knew.

Never the less there was work to do. They had to find out who did this. To her there were three suspects.

Terrorists

Aliens

Or

Captain John Hart.

Well Gwen knew who she blamed. The pillock who kissed her, poisoned her and then had the cheek to tell Jack that he did it because he loved him. Only she was allowed to love Jack. –Woah! Who was she getting all possessive of Jack?

"Right we need to get in there after the rescue team has come out and try and find out who's responsible for this. Keep an eye out for anything that looks dodgy. Something that could lead to who it was." Jack said, authority deep in his voice.

"I think it's obvious who _that _is" Gwen said mockingly. Jack stared at her sternly.

"You don't know it was John, Gwen. There's no proof that it is" He replied.

"Ha. So you had a feeling it was him too" She said quickly.

"What I never said that!" Jack defended.

"Well I never mentioned his name. I could have been talking 'bout Hitler for all you know!" She said smugly. Jack turned away. Damn. She won that one.

"Anyway come on let's get on with this" She said and walked past. She climbed over rubble and ducked and weaved a bit. Jack followed behind noting how effortless she was at it. While him, obviously being of a bigger build had to work harder at getting in through all the small area's. When he looked up he couldn't see Gwen. She moved too quick and he didn't know which direction she went in. Just then he heard her call.

"Jack?" It was quiet and her voice was trembling slightly. Jack moved hastily towards her voice and just got there as...

'BANG BANG BANG'

Suzie Costello stood there in front of him. Smiling smugly as she held the now smoking gun in her palm.

Suzie Costello had finally shot Gwen Cooper.

The delayed reaction finally set in and Jack dropped to the floor in shock.

"Gwen" He whispered painfully to her motionless body.

Suzie let out an evil laugh and...just disappeared.

"No, no no no!" Jack screamed. He scrambled over to Gwen's pale body and picked her up into his arms. He rocked her and rocked her. Begging her to come back to him.

Nothing.

Jack Harkness was Nothing.

**Wow. I'm getting all emotional. Sorry it took so long to get up, but so far everything has been quite fun and happy (which is fine for when i'm hyper) but sometimes I can be a very depressing person so I really needed some darkness in this story. I always have to show my emotions in my stories lol. Please review and i'll try and be quicker with my next update. But only if you review! ******

**Do it for the poorly sick girl lol xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so this is the next chapter. Thanks to anyone who reviewed. ******

"Tosh? You hear me?" Owen said down his comm.

"Yeah Owen. What is it?" Tosh replied.

"Well. I've got good news and bad news from our end. Bad news, there's a massive gaping hole in the middle of the city centre. Good news, no one seriously hurt. Just a few mild injuries" He told her.

"Ok. Erm, why is there a _massive _hole in the ground?" She asked. It seemed strange something powerful enough to blow a massive hole in the ground didn't hurt anyone.

"Well you see, we think it's a good chance that the bomb was underground. Therefore exploding up and creating a hole but the people on the surface would have only fallen due to the shake or perhaps slightly more injured if they were walking over the bomb. But the delay from it exploding to reaching the surface would have given them time to get away. The surface possibly just caved in" Owen finished his long speech. Tosh was impressed.

"So, did you think of that or Ianto?" Tosh asked him.

"Ianto" He sighed. He hated being the dumb one. (Actually if he was really dumb, that was kinda scary considering he was a doctor).

Tosh smiled and nodded her head "Thought so" she snided. "Ok, carry on with what you were doing, get everyone settled and let the police and such get on with the clean up" She told him. "I'll see what its like from Jack and Gwen's side" She finished. Owen nodded his head then realised that she couldn't see him doing it so said ok and went to find Ianto.

"Jack? Gwen? What's the news?" Tosh asked down her comm.

Jack heard her voice in his ear but was still frozen to the spot, holding Gwen's limp body in his arms.

"She's dead" His voice cracked. Tosh froze. Who? Not... No it couldn't be.

"Who?" She whispered, scared of his answer.

"G-Gw-en" He managed to form her name with his lips. He couldn't believe it himself. He wouldn't believe it. She had to live. They have children. What about Rosie. He wouldn't accept this. He had to get her back. He heard Tosh break down on the other end.

"H-ow?" Tosh croaked. Did she want to know? It could be horrible.

"Suzie" He whispered it so quiet that she only just heard over her crying. Did she hear right? Yes.

"What!" She was so scared. She didn't know which was the most overwhelming emotion. Grief or fear.

"Tosh what's up?" Owen said through the comm.. He hadn't had his ear piece on when Jack was talking and all he knew was Tosh was crying.

"It's Gwen. She's D-dead" She managed to say though the words stuck bad in her throat. It physically hurt.

"No. But... How?" He stuttered. This was not happening. If Gwen died the team would fall apart. Jack wouldn't be able to carry on. Neither would Tosh. Coming to think of it he didn't think he could. Or Ianto. Like they said she was the glue that held the group together. She was the one that brought them all close.

"What is it?" Ianto asked at the side of him. He had forgotten to bring his comm.

"Gwen. Sh-She's...dead" Owen told him. Ianto's face went pale.

"Well what the hell are you doing stood here. We need to get to then now!" He shouted at Owen. And with that they legged it to the SUV and drove as fast as they could to the Stadium.

-

The place was an utter wreck. It had suffered a lot more than the City Centre. And Owen bet that lot's of people were hurt or even dead from the look of the place. They walked passed all the crowd and barged straight passed the police who tried to pull them back. This was not a good time to mess with Torchwood.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" A snotty police man said. Owen dead eyed him.

"Look we're part of Torchwood and it's not a good time to mess me around so let go" He hissed.

"Ooh. Sorryy. Who's been mardy?" He sniped at him. Ianto cracked.

"Look MATE! One of our friends is dead in there. So you let us go now before I fucking kill you!" He shouted angrily. Owen was just as shocked. The police let him go and they started walking.

"Wait" The police called. "What you mean someone's dead. We didn't hear anything" He said.

"Shows how good you are then doesn't it" Owen hissed again while carrying on walking the other way. PC Andy was one of the men in the crowd and knowing that Gwen had gone in there, ran and followed Owen and Ianto. Some more Police Officers followed too to check it out.

They got there quickly and they both ducked down next to Jack looking at the damage Suzie had caused.

"Is she still breathing?" Owen asked hoping that there was a chance.

"Of course fucking not Owen! That's why I said she's DEAD!" Jack hissed venomously. Owen looked at him. He wasn't Jack anymore. He was broken and bitter. There had to be something they could do. They couldn't just let her die.

"Come on! Hub now! I've got an idea" Ianto said taking charge. Jack carefully lifted Gwen up and they made their way to the SUV.

**So what's Ianto's plan? Can they save Gwen? And what's with the disappearing Suzie?? Find out next Chapter ;) xx Please R&R. I'll Love you forever lol 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Omg! it's been a long time. Right well, better just get on with it Eh?. Yeah. Ok. Here goes. Much love for those who supported and reviewed. xx**

Ianto rushed into the hub miles before everyone else. He ran as fast as he could towards the storage for all items found from the rift. He scrabbled through the log book quickly to find the reference number for what he was looking for. He'd found it.

"Come on then tea boy, what's your idea?!" Owen asked as they all came in after him. They all looked at him, and what he was holding.

"No way! Impossible" Owen said quickly.

"We can't. It's too unstable. No one knows how to control it" Tosh added, seriously concerned.

"Do it" Jack said matter of factly. The other two looked at him astonished at his choice.

Jack gave them a look of certainty. "I'm not losing her."

"But Jack, If it goes wrong not only will it leave Gwen _still_ dead. But it could kill one of us. Who ever uses it. You're not gunna risk it are you?" Owen argued. He wanted Gwen back. He really did, but it wouldn't help if another one of them got killed.

"I'll do it then. Like to see it kill me" Jack said. Tosh nodded.

"Jack's right. He can't die. He can do it. We need Gwen back." She said.

"Rosie needs her. If Gwen dies Rosie will seize to exist." Ianto added for final encouragement.

"Ok" Owen said defeated. He hoped this didn't go wrong.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Right, Ianto, name?" Owen asked holding the object up.

Ianto had a thoughtful look on his face. "The spirit Bringer" He said.

"Right, but what is it? What does it do?" Mel asked, desperately trying to understand what it was.

" Its a sort of energy transporter. If someone's heart fully stops, then it can never start again. That's it. But with this you can. It takes half the energy from the person who's using it, and puts it into the dead person. Then it lets the person enter the dead persons mind and like, wake them up. Because when you're dead, you're stuck in the darkness until, something comes to save you. That's either the bringer of eternal death, or in this case the person who's entering your mind. The bringer of life. So Jack's gunna give half of his energy to her, and the machine will start her heart again, then Jack's spirit will enter Gwen's mind and wake her up. Hopefully." Owen mumbled the last word.

"Hopefully?! What's that meant to mean?! And how is it dangerous?" Mel asked.

"Well it's dangerous because if it takes too much energy to wake them, then the user could die. But we don't need to worry about that because, well, you can't get rid of Jack. But.... I say hopefully because that's just a theory. A very detailed theory mind you. But not certain if it will do that. We just hope. It's our only choice." Owen finished. Mel still looked uncertain. Owen passed the object to Jack.

He cupped gwen's hand in his and held the object in between their hands.

"Come on Gwen" He said as the thing started to flash. He could feel energy being sucked out of him but at the same time he could feel Gwen's soul, being filled with the energy.

"Come on Gwen. Come back" He wished. His eyes tightly closed as he concentrated. That was it. He felt her heart beat inside of himself. Like they were connected. He felt himself being dragged out of his own body. He opened his eyes and there was nothing but darkness. Then there was a bright light. He walked towards it. Then he saw her. Standing there looking as frightened as hell.

"Gwen, it's me. Come on. We're bringing you back, just wake up." He said to the form infront of him.

"I can't. It hurts. It hurt so much. Suzie! Where is she what did she do?!" Gwen panicked.

"Nothing Gwen. Just wake up. Open your eyes you have to." He encouraged.

"Ok" She whispered. Then she faded. Jack closed his eyes. When he opened them again he saw the med bay around him. The he blacked out.

"Jack!" Tosh and Owen shouted. They ran towards his crumpled body. Ianto rushed to Gwens body to check if she was alive....

**DUN DUN DUNN! So, is Gwen alive, is Jack ok? Many many questions. All will be answered next chapter lol. Muhahahahah! I like being evil. God its a relief to get that down on paper(screen?!). Please review. Please tell me if you liked or not, and i'll update as soon as i can. Love you all. Kirstie xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, here it is! My first post in 2009 LOL! ( I know what you're all saying. Took me long enough but oh well lol) Hope everyone had a great New Year! I got to see all my family from my dad's side which was really great. Anyway, on with the chapter. Please Review xxx**

Gwen gasped as she felt her heart beating in her head and all around. She jumped at the first thing she saw, which was of course Ianto's face.

"Jesus!! Oh my god, what happened? Where's Jack?" She said quick as a flash.

"Calm down! He'll be ok. He's just a little weak. Had to give up a bit of energy" Owen said as he started to stick things to Gwen, to carry out all necessary test. She tried to bat his hands away and make out he was fussing as she made to stand up to go to Jack, who was now on the autopsy bed.

Just then, machines started beeping and the whole bay was filled with hustle and bustle.

"Mummy!" Rosie screamed as she ran into the bay.

"Oh come on Mel. You're meant to be looking after her!" Owen moaned as Rosie nearly legged him over.

"Mummy, what's wrong with daddy?" She panicked.

"Nothing sweetheart. He'll be fine, he's just not feeling very well" Gwen replied, not sure if she was reassuring her daughter anymore or herself.

3 Days Later...

Gwen felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She didn't register the first time. She was too busy day dreaming. She'd been in a daze sine she came back, well, came back to life she supposed. She was after all good and dead before, until Jack brought her back to life. Jack. The reason she was in such a bad state. She had held it together pretty well on the outside, for the sake of her daughter, but inside she was in turmoil. Wondering if Jack was ever going to wake up. Owen was confused. Jack wasn't in a coma, nor had he had any serious injuries. He just wasn't waking up. His vitals were fine so it was nothing to do with his energy either. There was nothing wrong with him. And that's what scared Gwen the most. If there was nothing wrong, there was nothing to treat. No way to make him better. Was he going to stay like that forever?

Her phone buzzed again. She answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Gwen. Hi" The voice on the phone said. It was Rhys.

"What do you want Rhys?" She asked him

"We need to meet up. There's something that we need to talk about urgently" He said.

They arranged a place and time to meet, and soon enough, Mel was babysitting Rosie and off she went.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hiya" Rhys greeted her as she pulled up a seat at the little cafe they arranged to meet at.

"Right. What's this about Rhys?" Gwen asked him.

"Us. I need to ask you. Do you think we could give it another go. And before you say any thing. About Rosie, I know. And I'm serious when I say that I don't mind that you've got her. I don't even mind raising her. It might be good. We could bring her up as ours, a proper family. It'd be great for us to have a child. And think how happy our parents would be. They've all wanted a grandchild for ages." Rhys finished with a smile. He was confident Gwen would want to give it another try.

She just sat there with an amused expression on her safe.

"Well, say something Gwen." Rhys urged.

"No" She said.

"What? What do you mean no?" He asked astonished.

"I mean. No. Why on earth would I want to get back with you Rhys? Rosie is Jack's daughter, and Jack is a more than great dad to her. Why on earth would you even think for a minute that I'd want you to raise her?" She asked looking at him with a ridiculous expression on her face.

"But, it's been weeks. I mean you're not telling me that you and Jack are still together are you? How can he last at all in a relationship? He's not even human. He's wrong!" Rhys ranted. Gwen just shook her head at him.

"He's not wrong. And right now he's laying in some sort of coma, which he got from saving me. I was in danger and he risked his own life to help me." She told him sternly.

"Well, people rarely wake up from comas. Maybe you should move on. I mean now is as good a time as any! We could start a fresh. I mean with Jack in that state Rosie will need a dad. I can be a great dad!" Rhys rambled on. Gwen looked at him in disgust.

"Are you for real?! I cannot believe you. You want me to leave the man I love? The man who saved my life and is now suffering because of it?! I wouldn't even dream of leaving him. Least of all for you. I owe Jack my life and you think i'd turn my back on him for a selfish rat like you. Not to mention een if I did you'd probably Just cheat on me again. Ah! Yeah, don't think I didn't know Rhys! What was it? 3 at the last count I think. Rhys I work for Torchwood. We have camera's anywhere and everywhere. Night clubs, pubs. I'm not stupid. You seriously make me feel sick! Now just leave me and my daughter alone. I never want to speak to you again!" And with that she stood up and left, leaving a guilty and dumb struck Rhys behind for good.

**Ok, short but sweet. Well not for Rhys but you know lol. Ok please review and I'm sorry it took so long. I've got GCSE exams and revision galore, so I've been real busy. Ill try and update quicker next time. Thank you xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hay everybody! Ok so I know loads of people have just fainted at seeing another chapter for my story in their inbox. Bet you never thought I'd get round to it lol. Neither did I to be honest lol. Anyway, without further ado. (also obviously the timing is not in this time so different days and everything, because today isn't the 3****rd**** of august 2008 if you catch my drift)**

3rd August 2008

Gwen woke up in a damp sweat. Her breath was ragged and she felt extremely groggy. Another bad nightmare. She slowly crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned the cold tap on and ran some water into the basin. Quickly splashing herself to try and wake herself up, she then grabbed a towel and rubbed her damp skin. Just then she heard her phone go off in the bedroom. When she walked in, Rosie was already there, talking.

"Yep! She's here now. Here you go. It's for you mummy. It's uncle Ianto" Rosie sweetly said. Gwen smiled and retrieved the phone.

"Hiya Yan." Gwen said. Her face became shocked as Ianto told her the latest happenings. She could here Owen's calls in the back of 'I can't believe it', 'its a bloody miracle', and 'This is amazing'. And then they suddenly turned to 'oh no!', 'Tosh help me', and 'holy crap!'. Gwen was slightly worried by these last ones but was too happy with Ianto's news to really care. She closed the phone, quickly got herself and Rosie dressed and then they were rushing out of the flat, which they were now living in after Rhys saw sense and packed his bags to join his mother, towards the hub.

"what's wrong mummy?" Rosie enquired.

"Nothing Rose. Everything's great. It's brilliant. Your daddy's awake" Gwen beamed, and she was soon joined by Rosie who was delighted with this latest news. She was going to see her daddy.

**Ok, extremely short chapter, but it's ok because i've already started the next one as it carries straight on. So you won't be waiting for long. Please R&R if you're even still interested in the story lol. Thanks x**


End file.
